dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Revenant Wail/@comment-86.29.71.68-20140924133730/@comment-28736685-20160620013418
I would rather uses an Ugly Strong/Weak Types Weapons rather than using an awesome weapons. But its all depend on the weapons STR, MAG, K/S and Elemental Affinities (Seriously, I'd love to use Affinities rather than Enchantments, sometimes). The more STR and MAG, the more damages receive, plus 30%+ more damages if the weapons has an Elemental Affinities. Different weapons has a different weaknesses, Sapfire Daggers has a Low Defense Debilitation and Fire Affinities, but has less K/S power. Opposite than Heaven Key and Framae Blades, which has 500+ K/S power. Dragon's Glaze has an Ice Affinities, but has less STR (But has high MAG), opposite than Revenant Wail, which has high K/S power and STR, plus a MAG effect if enchanted (But 10%+). I'd agreed with Kara, guess what, you don't need to bring any enchanted weapons, you can hire a pawns with Enchanting Spells, or replaced useless skills (Or Un-Needed) skills with Enchanting Spells. I always bring this Longbow, and my pawns always enchanted it (She brings Ice Affinity and Holy Affinity). Same goes as Daggers, but it would be better to brings a Weapons Formation like this, Arisen - 1 Physical-Types Weapon + 1 Magical-Types Weapon Full Party Members - 2(Arisen + Main Pawns) Physical-Types Weapon + 2 (Pawns 3 + Pawns 4) Magical-Types Weapon Red Party Formations - (Fighters(FGS)/Warriors(WRS)) - FGS - 4 (For Blade/Arisen + Main Pawns + 2 Pawns) Physical-Based Weapon/Magical-Based Weapon + 4 (For Shield/Arisen + Main Pawns + 2 Pawns) Physical-Based Weapon/Magical-Based Weapon - WRS - 2 (Arisen + Main Pawns) Physical-Based Weapon + 2 (Pawns 3 + Pawns 4) Magical-Based Weapon. Blue Party Formations - (Mage(MG)/Sorcerer(SCR)) - MG - 2 (Arisen + Main Pawns) Party Members with Magical-Based Weapon + 2 other Pawns is Red/Yellow Vocations (Physical-Based Vocations) - SCR - 2 (Arisen + Main Pawns/ 2 Other Pawns) Party Members with Physical-Based Weapon + 2 (Arisen + Main Pawns/2 Other Pawns) Party Members with Magical-Based Weapon. Yellow Party Formations - (Strider(SDR)/Ranger(RGR)) - SDR - 4 (Arisen + Main Pawns + 2 Pawns) with Physical-Based Weapon (For Daggers/Longbow) + Magical-Based Weapon (For Daggers/Longbow) - RGR - 4 (Arisen + Main Pawns + 2 Pawns) with Physical-Based Weapon (For Daggers/Longbow) + Magical-Based Weapon (For Daggers/Longbow) To increase your Party's advantages in battle, but the Perfect Party Formations is 2 Physical-Based Vocations with either Physical-Based Weapon or Magical-Based Weapon (Both Types can be bring with Strider, Ranger and Fighter, while Warrior can only bring one Types) + 2 Magical-Based Vocations with either Physical-Based Weapon or Magical-Based Weapon (Both Types can be bring with Magick Knight, Magick Archer and Assassin, while Sorcerer and Mage can only bring Magic-Types) I'd easily defeat an enemy with this formations, the Vocations I use is Sorcerer/Magick Archer + Sorcerer + Ranger + Warrior. I don't care about beauty (Except in real life, of course), the higher the STR, MAG and K/S, I would use the weapon rather than using that awesome weapon with low STR, MAG and K/S. Who need enchanted weapon if you can bring/hired a Pawns with Enchanting Spells? Who need a beautiful weapons if you have a better weapons? Elemental-Based Weapons only has a full advantages if the enemy has a Weak-Elements Components (Example is Ice, they're the opposite elements of Fire). While Non-Elemental Weapons has a full advantages in every battle, as all enemy did not Immune (Seriously, if Immune-Types Resistant ever exist in DD, the battle would gone harder, plus Halved and Absorb, hopefully they're not exist in DD) to Physical, but, due to the availablity of an enemy with high Physical-Resist, it would be better to bring Magical-Based Weapon, and done the same to an enemy with high Magick-Resist. Its funny as I foolishly uses a same elements to an Elemental-Types enemy, example is, Drake and Firedrake - Fire/Wyrm and Frostwyrm - Ice/Wyvern and Thunderwyvern - Thunder/Grigori, Archydra and Saurian Sages - Holy/Hydra, Living Armor, Ghost, etc - Dark And I have a hard time to kill them (Especially when I use Scalding Razors, Galvanic Razors, Algid Bloom, Divine Axis and Stagnant Surge to kill them in 0 Star Stat).